


L’appel du vide

by hanoimarquina (bellasong)



Series: If you can dream it... [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fazer parte da outra fic pode ser considerado plot?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serquel se pegando é plot o suficiente
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellasong/pseuds/hanoimarquina
Summary: L’appel du vide é uma expressão em francês que não tem uma exata tradução, mas se refere à súbita vontade, mesmo em pessoas sãs, de se jogar quando estão à beira de um abismo, tomando-as por completo e controlando suas ações. De maneira alegórica, podemos pegar a expressão emprestada e aplicá-la ao descontrole que por vezes toma conta das mentes e corpos de pessoas apaixonadas, não importando o quão contidas sejam em suas vidas cotidianas.Essa one-shot faz parte do universo de “Wishing Upon a Star”, ocorrendo entre os capítulos 2 e 3, mais precisamente na noite do dia em que Paula e Raquel fizeram suas transformações.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: If you can dream it... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551511
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	L’appel du vide

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tinha prometido que ia continuar a cena do banheiro e promessa é dívida. :D
> 
> Espero que gostem! hahahahaahah

_ 23h45 _

A hora no relógio indicava que Paula tinha passado e  _ muito  _ da sua hora de dormir, pela animação com o plano e os visitantes que conheceria no dia seguinte. Justificável ou não, Raquel sentiu uma pontada de culpa quando chegou ao próprio quarto, secretamente aliviada de que a filha finalmente dormira. 

Não era que ela estivesse cansada,  _ muito pelo contrário _ , estava mais acordada do que nunca, com seu corpo se controlando como se sua vida dependesse de chegar ao quarto e  _ trancar _ a porta atrás de si.

Quando ela finalmente girou o trinco, Raquel soltou um suspiro frustrado ao perceber que o quarto estava vazio e a cama feita. Engolindo seco, ela se deu conta de que Sérgio não estava ali. 

Desde o fatídico episódio do banheiro, ela fizera uma promessa a si mesma de que  _ terminaria _ o que eles começaram. Não que ela tivesse muita opção, já que todas as vezes em que ela pensava naquilo, ou sequer olhava na direção de Sérgio por mais de dois segundos dentro ou fora da maldita sala de aula, seu corpo entrava numa espécie de combustão instantânea que tirava toda a sua concentração. 

Seu problema era: ela não conseguia esquecer a maneira como Sérgio saira de seu eu normal e controlado, o desejo de tomá-la de todas as maneiras que ela adorava dominado o cérebro dele o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer de onde estavam, e acordando aquele traço quase cruel de personalidade que ele gostava de creditar ao professor, metódico e deliberado em seus toques e beijos, manipulando-a da maneira mais deliciosa a abrir mão de tudo e deixá-lo no comando. E por Deus, ela precisava  _ apagar  _ a merda da chama que aquilo acendeu nela. O som do chuveiro sendo ligado a tirou de seus devaneios, causando um alívio quase vergonhoso, ao mesmo tempo em que a incendiava ainda mais.

Raquel não saberia precisar quanto tempo levou para cruzar o quarto e adentrar o banheiro, todo o seu treinamento policial possibilitando que ela o fizesse sem fazer barulho algum, de modo que Sérgio não foi distraído do que fazia e nem percebeu que não estava mais sozinho.

A imagem que Raquel viu assim que entrou no banheiro, no entanto, foi mais do que o suficiente para desarmar quaisquer planos que ela pudesse ter tido. 

A definição de  _ erotismo _ era quase sempre algo muito pessoal, mas no fundo de sua mente, Raquel deixou-se pensar que  _ qualquer pessoa  _ sexualmente atraída por homens sentiria a garganta secar de ver o que ela estava vendo: pelos poucos pedaços do box cujo vidro ainda não estava embaçado pelo vapor, ela podia ver a silhueta de Sérgio, levemente curvado para a frente, com a água caindo sobre seu corpo e o relaxando gradativamente; os cabelos negros molhados caiam sobre seus olhos fechados, enquanto ele respirava lentamente com os lábios entreabertos, quase como se tentasse controlar sua respiração. Uma de suas mãos estava apoiada na parede a sua frente, a mesma onde estava o chuveiro, e a outra se perdia entre o vapor, mas Raquel não precisava de mais nada para saber  _ onde _ estava. 

Metade dividida entre o calor que consumia cada canto de seu corpo e lhe fazia sentir como se ela fosse desintegrar se não entrasse naquele chuveiro com ele imediatamente, e a vontade de continuar assistindo-o se tocar, incapaz de deixar de lado provavelmente as  _ mesmas lembranças _ que a atormentavam, Raquel se aproximou mais, mantendo seus passos silenciosos. 

Quanto mais ela se aproximava, menos ela parecia capaz de controlar a própria respiração, e seu fluxo sanguíneo, que decidira se concentrar de uma só vez entre suas pernas, enviando pequenos choques por todo seu corpo toda vez que ela fechava as pernas em reflexo, tentando se recompor. 

Sérgio, por sua vez, ainda parecia não ter percebido sua presença, perdido demais em seus próximos pensamentos e no trabalho talentoso de seus dedos para notar qualquer coisa. Ele fazia sons baixos na garganta, quase  _ contidos demais _ , como se tentasse se certificar de que ninguém o ouviria - era tão absurdamente  _ ele  _ manter uma pontada de racionalidade mesmo naqueles momentos, que ela não resistiu a sorrir por um momento. Mal sabia ele que todos estavam dormindo, e que agora eles podiam se libertar. Foi necessário que ela entrasse no alcance de sua visão periférica para que percebesse sua presença. 

Normalmente, Raquel teria esperado que ele se envergonhasse por ter sido pego no flagra, mas ela não podia estar mais errada. Se a chegada dela tinha feito alguma coisa era  _ inspirá-lo _ ainda mais. E os sons engasgados que ele se recusava a deixar sair estavam somente complicando a situação já vergonhosa entre as pernas da mulher, que instintivamente desceu as alças da camiseta que usava, descendo-a por seu corpo lentamente, enquanto se aproximava dele. Os olhos dos dois se mantiveram grudados o tempo todo e, ainda que não tivesse parado os movimentos com a mão, Sérgio desacelerou o ritmo, num silencioso recado de que a esperava ali dentro,  _ como se fosse necessário _ . 

Se pela manhã os traços de personalidade do Professor se deixaram mostrar, naquele momento eles dominavam o corpo de Sérgio, que a olhava de maneira tão predatória enquanto se despia que Raquel não tinha outra opção além de  _ obedecer _ e calmamente retirar peça por peça, liberando cada centímetro de peça para que ele devorasse com os olhos.  _ Deus _ , como ela amava quando ele se soltava de suas amarras e deixava cada pedaço de sua alma sair para brincar. Porque a verdade era: Raquel amava Sérgio,  _ todas  _ as partes dele, até as que ele gostava de reprimir. E aquele pedaço dele, em específico, sabia muito bem como enlouquecê-la. A questão era: ela  _ também _ sabia brincar. 

Raquel parou ao alcançar o vidro, aproveitando-se da fina parede transparente para torturá-lo um pouco, abrindo-a com uma lentidão completamente desnecessária e fechando-a toda a vez que ele tentava abri-la, sua paciência se tornando mais escassa a cada minuto. 

Quando ela finalmente abriu a porta por completo, e juntou-se à ele no úmido e quente cubículo, Raquel não deixou que ele pensasse por muito tempo, aproveitando-se do milésimo de segundo que ele usou para olhá-la de cima a baixo, aproveitando a visão de todas as curvas do corpo completamente nu dela, para empurrá-lo contra a parede, prendendo-o contra o azulejo gelado e atacando o pescoço dele com seus lábios, traçando um caminho de fogo até a orelha dele, onde ela parou para dar mais atenção, alternando lambidas e mordidas leves  _ demais _ , torturando-o ao atiçar sem dar o suficiente para satisfazer. 

Quando ele fez menção de falar algo, Raquel usou uma de suas mãos livres para pressionar um dedo sobre os lábios dele, que tensiou e engoliu mais um grunhido, quando a ação fez com que o corpo de Raquel se pressionasse completamente contra ele, especialmente sobre sua ereção. O gemido que escapou os lábios dela, tão próximos do ouvido de Sérgio, por sua vez, reverberou pelo banheiro e pelo corpo dele, incendiando cada uma de suas células e tornando quase insuportável manter-se parado. 

A água que caía entre eles fazia tudo  _ menos _ oferecer qualquer tipo de alívio aos corpos positivamente febris, se qualquer coisa, ela os super aquecia em maneiras que eles não mais pensavam possíveis. E toda vez que os lábios de Raquel tocavam a pele de Sérgio, a temperatura da pele dele subia uma fração de grau, ao ponto de que ele parecia se sentir capaz de suar debaixo d’água. 

As mãos dele acharam o caminho do corpo de Raquel, que ele descobriu estar escaldante como o dele, e ele era incapaz de controlar a onda de prazer que percorria seu próprio corpo ao perceber a maneira como ela pulava uma respiração todas as vezes que os dedos dele se moviam, traçando as curvas da lateral do corpo dela, tão conhecidas e adoradas por ele. 

Raquel se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, deixando a água encharcar os cabelos agora mais curtos, encarando-o sem piscar enquanto as mãos dele lhe tocavam e os dedos dela desciam lentamente pelo pescoço de Sérgio, com a mesma diligência e  _ paciência _ que as mãos dele demonstravam, acompanhando cada curva e centímetro, fazendo um lento e torturante caminho cujo destino  _ doía _ esperando os toques da causa de sua tensão. 

Quando os dedos de Raquel  _ finalmente _ se fecharam ao redor da ereção de Sérgio, o acordo silencioso deles de manterem-se quietos foi por água abaixo, e ele gemeu o mais baixo que conseguia, usando uma de suas mãos para agarrar-se aos cabelos de Raquel, cujas pupilas se tornaram tão negras que ele foi obrigado a fechar os olhos para não gozar ali mesmo, como um adolescente que não resiste ao primeiro toque. 

Os sons que ele não pode controlar quando as mãos dela começaram a talentosamente acariciar sua extensão, num ritmo lento e delicado demais, deliciosamente torturante, ficaram perdidos entre os lábios dos dois, pois Sérgio aproveitou-se de estar agarrado aos cabelos escuros para puxá-la para um beijo que não se deu ao trabalho de iniciar-se tentativo e calmo, demonstrando desde o primeiro momento o quão sedentos eles estavam um pelo outro, e iniciando uma silenciosa competição por dominância que ditaria o clima do resto da noite. 

Aproveitando-se de uma pequena brecha oferecida por Sérgio, Raquel aproveitou-se para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, explorando cada canto e sabor do beijo dele, massageando sua língua contra a dele com tal facilidade e sincronia, com uma calma que quase a fez não perceber que ele estava se deixando dominar por ela por um único motivo, que ela só reparou tarde demais, quando suas costas deram de encontro com a parede onde ele estivera segundos antes. Partindo o beijo com uma mordida  _ perfeitamente  _ prazerosa, Sérgio não fizera questão de esconder o sorriso vitorioso, e Raquel mergulhou em êxtase demais para se importar, quando uma das mãos dele segurou a lateral de seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para os olhos completamente nublados dele, e a outra se perdeu entre sua pernas. 

\- Minha vez,  _ inspectora _ . - ele sussurrou, contra os lábios dela, que perdeu qualquer vontade de protestar ao sentir os dedos dele tocarem seu clitóris imediatamente, massageando da maneira que ele sabia que a fazia sair do eixo, com uma falta de cerimônia que quase a fez corar. 

\- Sérgio… 

\- Shhh… - ele colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios dela, que fechou os olhos, enquanto o polegar dele assumia seu lugar sobre o sensível ponto, enquanto outros dois dedos a exploravam mais abaixo, entre seus lábios, sentindo a umidade que começara a se acumular desde que ela entrara naquele banheiro, e ela engoliu seco ao entender o que ele pretendia fazer, sentindo seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar antes mesmo de senti-lo penetrá-la com um dedo, tentativamente, sorrindo ao perceber o quão molhada ela já estava, e inserindo o segundo logo em seguida, voltando a sua usual e enlouquecedora paciência e parando-os dentro dela, preenchendo-a o suficiente para acordar todos os seus nervos, mas não para satisfazê-la, e ela gemeu frustrada. - Quanta pressa,  _ cariño _ . - ele roçou os lábios contra os dela, e seus dedos se curvaram milímetros, fazendo-a gemer. - Temos a noite toda… - o polegar dele moveu-se quase imperceptivelmente e Raquel o socou no ombro, querendo apagar aquele sorriso filho da puta do rosto dele. Ele pagaria. 

\- E eu achando que gostava quando o  _ professor _ saía pra brincar… - ela provocou, agarrando-se aos ombros dele, sentindo-o começar a mover os dedos com um ritmo lento, enquanto negava com a cabeça e mantinha uma pressão deliciosamente certa no clitóris dela. - Mas me parece que  _ fala demais _ e  _ faz _ de menos. 

\- Não, não,  _ inspectora _ … - ele respondeu, acelerando o ritmo um pouco, e tornando a tarefa dela de se manter quieta infinitamente mais difícil. - Eu só entendo que  _ paciência _ sempre vale a pena. 

O som que saiu dos lábios dela ao ouvir aquele comentário carregou consigo todo o resto de controle ou dignidade que ela pretendia manter. Se a coisa que a tirara do eixo mais cedo fora assistir Sérgio tomar as rédeas, estar completamente à mercê dos talentosos dedos dele, enquanto ele se agarrava ao controle com todas as suas forças, era demais para sua própria necessidade de controlar. E a verdade era que ela  _ sabia bem _ o quão recompensante a paciência podia ser. 

O ritmo dos dedos dele aumentou o suficiente para que ela perdesse o controle das próprias pernas e se agarrasse ao corpo de Sérgio para se equilibrar, agradecendo mentalmente quando ele pressionou-a ainda mais contra a parede, mantendo-a de pé e sorrindo contra a curva do ombro dela, onde começara a atacar com seus lábios de dentes. 

Raquel tinha certeza absoluta de que suas unhas deixariam marcas nos ombros e na nuca do homem, que não parecia se importar, mas ela não era exatamente capaz de controlar sua reação muito mais do que era de silenciar os gemidos quase desesperados que deixavam seus lábios. Em algum lugar de sua mente, uma voz lhe lembrava de que não moravam sozinhos, mas cada vez que os dedos dele se curvavam no ponto certo ou que ele mudava a pressão de seu polegar em seu clítoris, ela esquecia até o próprio nome. O fato de que Sérgio sabia exatamente como enlouquecê-la e  _ adorava _ isso era ao mesmo tempo uma benção e maldição. 

\- Sérgio… - o nome dele saiu trêmulo de seus lábios, quase numa súplica, quando seu corpo começou a dar sinais de que estava perigosamente próximo ao clímax. - Eu… 

\- Eu sei. - ele a cortou, subindo seus beijos pelo pescoço de Raquel até chegar ao ouvido dela, que já não era mais capaz de respirar compassadamente, e mudou mais uma vez a maneira como seus dedos se moviam, num ajuste que tinha uma clara intenção de causar exatamente o que causou: em questão de segundos, o corpo de Raquel começou a tremer, e ela mordeu o ombro de Sérgio para evitar de encher aquele banheiro com gemidos que  _ definitivamente  _ acordariam sua mãe e filha, enquanto cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo explodia com o poder do orgasmo que tomou conta dela, cegando-a por um momento e entorpecendo seu corpo e sua mente da mais deliciosa maneira. 

Os dedos de Sérgio estavam parados ainda dentro dela, e ele a segurava firmemente com a mão livre pela cintura, evitando que ela caísse, enquanto a encarava com os olhos completamente negros, sua ereção pressionada contra o abdômen de Raquel contando bem a história de como senti-la gozar em suas mãos, apertando impossivelmente seus dedos com cada contração, fizera com ele. O menor movimento do pulso dele arrancava pequenos gemidos dela, ainda sensível demais para qualquer coisa. 

\- Lição aprendida… - ela sussurrou, abrindo os olhos e o encarando ainda recuperando suas forças. 

\- Muy bien… - ele encostou a testa à dela, que sorriu e o beijou preguiçosamente, agradecendo pela água que caía entre eles e abafava um pouco os sons de satisfação que ela fez entre o beijo e, principalmente, o gemido frustrado que ela soltou quando ele finalmente tirou os dedos de dentro dela, lenta e sensualmente, rindo em meio ao beijo. 

Por alguns momentos, eles apenas se beijaram e trocaram leves e calmas carícias, mas foi Raquel quem mostrou que ela já estava mais do que pronta para continuar, virando as táticas do professor contra ele e usando-se da entrega dele ao beijo para trocar novamente as posições, adorando assistir a diversão de Sérgio ao perceber que havia sido derrotado por sua própria tática. Em uma questão de segundos, no entanto, todo o riso morreu nos lábios do professor. 

Antes que ele pudesse prever o que ia acontecer, Raquel colocou-se de joelhos e tomou a ereção de Sérgio entre seus hábeis dedos, massageando-o da base ao topo com uma delicadeza quase inadequada para a situação, o que tornava a situação ainda mais impossivelmente sensual. Apoiando-se na parede para não cair com o tremor que tomou conta de seu corpo, Sérgio assistiu por olhos entreabertos como ela traçou lentamente com a língua o mesmo caminho que suas mãos haviam feito, por fim fechando os lábios na ponta ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas mãos fechava-se na base do membro dele e a outra tocava seus testículos, imediatamente tirando qualquer capacidade que ele pudesse ter de pensar ou reagir. 

Sérgio ameaçou fechar os olhos ou desviar o olhar, por receio de que a imagem abaixo de si fosse demais para que ele pudesse suportar, mas a maneira como Raquel negou suavemente com a cabeça fez com que ele percebesse o erro em sua ideia. A imagem era de fato erótica demais para que ele pudesse observar de maneira  _ controlada _ , mas se havia algo que Raquel lhe ensinara e que a mera presença dela  _ incentivava _ era a perder o controle, de maneira que perder seus dedos nos cabelos dela fora inevitável, quase como se seu corpo se movesse sem sua permissão. 

A maneira como Raquel sorriu contra dele ao sentir os dedos se enroscando nos cabelos recém escurecidos devia ser proibida, assim como o gemido baixo que deixou a garganta dela quando o tomou completamente em sua boca, num sinal de satisfação despudorado que reverberou pela ereção de Sérgio, incendiando todos os nervos de seu corpo. Ele teria gemido em resposta, se sentisse que era  _ capaz _ , mas estava tão absorto na enxurrada de sensações e na diligência com que ela trabalhava para lhe dar prazer que considerava quase um sacrilégio perturbar as talentosas ministrações dela. 

Há muito tempo, ele havia entendido que ela fazia aquilo por ela tanto quanto fazia por ele, se não fizesse  _ mais  _ pelo próprio prazer do que para causá-lo. Com aquilo, Sérgio era capaz de concordar, porque naquele exato momento ele podia sentir-se salivar com a ideia de retribuir o favor, e senti-la se contorcer abaixo de si enquanto era banhado por seu gosto. 

Quase como se tivesse percebido que a mente dele se afastara por um segundo e buscando chamar sua atenção, Raquel interrompeu subitamente o que fazia, tirando-o completamente da boca e parando suas mãos, olhando-o com uma sobrancelha levantada e deixando-se divertir com o gemido de reprovação que ele não conseguiu esconder. 

\- Pensando em coisas mais interessantes? - ela questionou, mordendo o lábio inferior, e Sérgio riu suavemente. 

\- Imaginando os próximos passos… - ele respondeu, com a voz mais rouca do que pretendia, mas a falha na respiração dela lhe disse que talvez ele devesse ter feito de propósito. - Como posso te  _ agradecer.  _ \- as mãos dele se moveram quase de maneira carinhosa nos cabelos dela, e Raquel podia sentir que ele estava aos poucos tomando conta da situação novamente, e ela não podia permitir, não tão rápido.

\- E não era você era o paciente? - Raquel provocou, voltando a mover suas mãos suavemente, e deleitando-se com a imagem de Sérgio engolindo seco e prendendo a respiração acima dela, cada linha de seu abdômen e costelas se contraindo numa clara tentativa de não fazer mais barulho do que o  _ seguro _ . Ela não podia negar que a imagem era fascinante demais para não ser admirada, mas mais do que aquilo, ela  _ adorava _ como aquela contração toda piorava quando ela o colocava inteiro na boca, chupando-o com o mesmo prazer com que ele recebia, sentindo o gosto dele tomar conta de si, a forma como a ereção dele pulsava em sua língua conforme ela aumentava o ritmo ou a pressão com que fechava seus lábios a seu redor, preenchendo sua boca perfeitamente demais para ser qualquer coisa que não  _ absolutamente certo _ .

As mãos de um Sérgio já completamente dominado por ela e, porque não, pelo lado de si que ele gostava de rotular como _o_ _professor_ \- que nada mais era do que a parte mais dominadora e despudorada da personalidade de um homem que se orgulhava em ser controlado e doce - puxaram os cabelos dela apenas o suficiente para indicar aprovação, na intensidade limite perfeita entre o prazer e o desconforto, e Raquel gemeu em resposta, aumentando sua dedicação mais um nível, e ouvindo-o desistir de manter-se quieto. 

O tapa que ele recebeu na coxa arrancou um riso rouco e grave que reverberou pelo corpo da mulher, que sabia estar muito mais úmida entre as pernas do que a dignidade devia permitir. Por sorte, na opinião dela, esse tipo de moralismo barato podia se foder.

\- Raquel… - ele chamou, com a voz falha, e ela apenas olhou pra cima, sem parar o que fazia, divertindo-se quando ele desviou o olhar, mesmo se ela não soubesse se a ação fora incentivada pelo lado tímido dele ou pelo lado dominador determinado a não gozar antes da hora e acabar com a brincadeira ali mesmo. Qualquer um dos dois funcionava, mas ela teve a certeza poucos segundos depois. 

Aproveitando-se de estar agarrado aos cabelos da nuca dela, com um movimento preciso, Sérgio afastou-se de si e olhou para baixo novamente, os olhos nublados reforçando que a  _ segunda opção _ era a correta. Raquel não precisou de nenhuma outra indicação para se levantar e ir diretamente aos lábios dele, beijando-o com todo o desejo que havia se acumulado durante o dia e as horas anteriores, sendo recebida com a mesma necessidade, enquanto Sérgio a tirava do chão e a pressionava contra a parede oposta, fora do jato da água. 

Com as pernas cruzadas ao redor da cintura dele, e com o corpo forte dele cobrindo todo o seu, ela era incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa que não fosse segurança, mesmo em meio ao escorregadio box, e uma necessidade arrebatadora de tê-lo finalmente dentro de si. A ereção dele quente contra seu corpo não ajudava em nada em amenizar o desejo que lhe consumia. Pela forma como Sérgio interrompeu o beijo e a olhou como se pudesse devorá-la, ele sentia o mesmo. 

Ele fez menção de colocar uma de suas mãos entre eles para garantir que ela estava pronta, enquanto a outra a segurava fortemente,  _ como se não fosse óbvio _ , e Raquel segurou-o pelo pulso, afastando a mão dele, e guiou-o diretamente à sua entrada, suspirando em uníssono com ele enquanto era penetrada centímetro a centímetro, ajustando-se gradativamente ao tamanho dele. 

Eles pararam por apenas um segundo, aproveitando a sensação de encaixe perfeito, como sempre inundados pela sensação de que seus corpos foram feitos como duas peças de um quebra cabeças um para o outro; Sérgio deixou a cabeça cair na curva do pescoço de Raquel, que havia despudoradamente cravado as unhas curtas nos ombros e na nuca dele, e agora puxava os cabelos da região como ele fizera segundos antes. 

\- Você é perfeita… - ele sussurrou, ainda contra a pele dela, distribuindo beijos molhados pela região, alternando com pequenas mordidas, enquanto começava a mover os quadris, ainda de maneira lenta e torturante, atiçando-a apenas o suficiente para tirá-la do sério e arrepiar cada canto do corpo dela, como os mamilos impossívelmente rígidos denunciavam. 

Raquel, já há muito não preocupada com se prender, gemeu mais alto do que devia quando os lábios dele desceram por sua clavícula e pararam em um de seus mamilos, lambendo-o com a ponta da língua no mesmo ritmo em que a penetrava, provocando-a antes de fechar a boca ao redor dele, sugando-o e mordiscando com a pressão e ritmo que os anos juntos lhe ensinaram que ela mais gostava, enquanto o outro era igualmente estimulado pela mão livre de Sérgio. A única coisa que Raquel conseguia fazer era gemer baixo em resposta e agarrar os cabelos dele, indicando silenciosamente onde o queria, e tentar mover os quadris contra os dele, para causar mais fricção, se é que era possível com a maneira como eles estavam colados, a pelve dele raspando deliciosamente contra seu clitóris toda vez que seus corpos se encontravam. 

Sérgio, por sua vez, não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia toda vez que estava dentro dela, suas paredes o massageando como veludo, impossivelmente quente, muito mais prazeroso do que ele jamais pudera considerar. Os gemidos dela, baixos e roucos, o incentivavam a parar de torturá-la e estabelecer um ritmo firme e constante, inclinando o quadril apenas o suficiente para atingir o ponto que fazia-a gemer mais alto e cravar as unhas deliciosamente fundo contra seu corpo, aquilo deixaria marcas, mas ele não podia se importar menos - por mais que seu eu futuro talvez pudesse. 

Raquel respondia à altura, lançando o corpo contra o dele com a mesma força e intensidade com que ele a pressionava contra a parede gelada, a necessidade de senti-lo mais e mais tão óbvia quanto a dele de tê-la totalmente para si, preenchendo cada canto daquela mulher que era capaz de acender instintos que por muito tempo ele acreditou não ter. Ele não exagerara quando dissera que ela era perfeita, e quando ela puxou seus cabelos para que ele a olhasse nos olhos à medida em que ela escalava mais em mais em direção ao clímax, ele só pôde confirmar essa certeza. 

Por mais que eles tentassem controlar suas vozes, à medida em que o prazer aumentava e os corpos deles se rendiam ao orgasmo que era construído degrau a degrau, suas capacidades de manter-se silenciosos diminuiam, e a única solução era perder-se entre beijos como seus corpos se perdiam um no outro, cada vez mais frenéticos e acelerados, dominados pela necessidade primal de satisfação e, também, de satisfazer ao outro. 

Instintivamente, a mão livre de Sérgio desceu as curvas do corpo dela, parando apenas ao chegar ao clitóris dela, tão rígido e inchado pela superestimulação e pela proximidade ao orgamo que ela compartilhava com ele, e massageou-o inicialmente com cuidado, arrancando pequenos sons dela entre os beijos, e aumentando o ritmo gradativamente, determinado a fazê-la gozar junto com ele, que àquele ponto já fazia todo o possível para durar mais. 

Não demorou muito até que Raquel aprofundasse ainda mais o beijo, mascarando os sons teimosos que ela era incapaz de engolir, e se contraísse deliciosamente ao redor dele, apertando suas paredes com força o suficiente ao redor dele para induzir o orgasmo já tão adiado dele, que se derramou dentro dela quase sem conseguir mascarar com o beijo o som que deixou sua garganta. O corpo dela tremia levemente, e mesmo sentindo-se quase sem forças, ele a segurou com ainda mais força pela cintura, metade para evitar que ela caísse e metade pela necessidade de estar próximo a ela. Raquel partiu o beijo e encostou a testa contra a dele, sorrindo quase sonolenta. 

\-  _ Te quiero… _ \- ele sussurrou em resposta, e ela assentiu, aumentando o sorriso e sussurrando um ‘eu também’ com a pouca voz que era capaz de produzir. 

Os dois levaram alguns minutos para se recuperar e finalizar o banho que havia sido começado, entre beijos e carícias muito mais castas do que as que haviam definido os momentos anteriores, exaustos porém extremamente satisfeitos, depois de um longo dia de tortura. Quando finalmente se deitaram, quase uma hora depois, Raquel deixou-se rir um pouco, enquanto sentia Sérgio abraçá-la por trás. 

\- O que foi? - ele perguntou, contra a orelha dela, deixando-se contaminar pela risada. 

\- Nós ainda devemos sorvete pra Paula… - ela mordeu o lábio, e riu mais ainda, sentindo-se corar, e Sérgio escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, negando com a cabeça. - Ou ela jamais vai nos deixar esquecer.

\- Minha pergunta é se  _ nós _ vamos conseguir esquecer. - ele retrucou, abraçando-a com mais força, mas ainda sem olhá-la. 

Raquel virou-se na direção dele, e segurou o rosto dele com as mãos e sorriu na direção dele. - Espero que não... para que não deixemos de ser cuidadosos. - o tom dela era quase de repreensão.

\- Vou me controlar… - ele prendeu uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, olhando-a num misto de um carinho que beirava a adoração com um desejo sem limites. 

\- Não me entenda errado.. Eu gosto muito quando você não se controla, mas… não creio que você quer ser pego no flagra pela dona  _ Hanói _ de novo. - o horror no rosto dele era toda a resposta que Raquel precisava, e a lembrava de todos os motivos pelos quais ela o amava e sentia-se a mulher mais sortuda do mundo de tê-lo em sua vida, assim como a certeza de que ele sentia exatamente o mesmo. - Imaginei. - Raquel se aproximou mais e o beijou delicadamente, acariciando a barba dele com as pontas dos dedos. - Vou sentir falta…

\- Do que? 

\- Da barba. - ela respondeu, sorridente, e ele franziu o cenho.

\- E quem disse que eu vou tirar? - ele desviou o assunto, a Raquel deitou-se no peito dele, que a abraçou forte. 

\- O barbeador que você comprou, que largou numa sacola na sala. - Raquel esclareceu, e ouviu-o xingar baixinho. - Para um criminoso de carreira, você está ficando desleixado,  _ professor _ . 

\- E você continua tão afiada quanto sempre,  _ inspectora. _ \- o tom de voz dele não era de derrota, nem de irritação, o que a deixava desconfiada.  _ Extremamente _ . 

Ele a abraçou e se acomodou na cama, como se fosse dormir, mas ela não conseguia desligar seus sentidos. - Sérgio… - ela chamou, alguns segundos depois, e ele fez um barulho em resposta. - Você queria que eu encontrasse o barbeador, não queria? - ela perguntou no escuro e, mesmo sem olhar, podia ouvi-lo sorrir. 

\- Isso,  _ cariño _ , você nunca vai saber. - ele respondeu, e beijou a testa de Raquel, que resistiu ao instinto de interrogá-lo até arrancar a verdade dele. Por mais que a ideia fosse tentadora, os braços fortes a abraçando confortavelmente eram mais ainda, e o sono começava a tomar conta do corpo dela. 

Ela não precisava ganhar todas, mesmo porque a verdade era que pequenos momentos e brincadeiras como aquele eram tão importantes como grandes gestos de resgate ou de mover mundos e fundos para levar sua filha à Disney e a junção de tudo lhe trazia todos os dias a certeza de que a decisão que ela tomara anos antes de se jogar no abismo que era segui-lo não fora somente  _ correta _ como inevitável. Eles sempre estiveram destinados a estarem ali, juntos, amando um ao outro e uma insistente vontade de se jogar do precipício que era sua vida anterior tomara conta dela no exato momento em que o conhecera, e resistir seria impossível, além de extremamente doloroso.  _ Estoy contigo _ , ela dissera, mostrando a Sérgio a verdade que seu coração já sabia e todos os dias se reforçava:  _ eles  _ eram a única opção. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários são sempre amados e bem vindos! <3


End file.
